Matt Eichorn
Matt Eichorn (pronounced Matt Acorn) is an American professional wrestler. His main gimmick being he is the Unhawaiian Hawaiian. He was created by Homerjay He is currently one half of the Damage Gauge, and will be featured in DCO (WEDF) and IWT. Independant Career Matt started with vigorous training from Smokey and Suspect. He would not win as easily at the start but slowly he would defeat his teachers in various matches such as Steel Cages, TLC and Chair stipulations. Active Leagues It's Walleh Time (2010-present) On a preview webmatch Matt Eichorn defeated Cowlex to win the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship and be its first champion. He later would win it back on two seperate times during the Time Limit Match and later on Danny's Hardcore Time Limit. WEDF (DCO) (2010-present) Before DCO started, Eichorn made appearances in WEDF. On RAW Episode 56, Matt Eichorn came out to help fight off Dolph Ziggler and would later pin his Damage Gauge partner Suspect and claim the WEDF Hardcore Championship. Although this looked like a backstabbing it was all a clever plan to hand the title over since Suspect was going for the Intercontinental Title and did not want any further distrations. Eichorn would then join the Developement CAW show. On the first show, The Damage Gauge would defeat The YGO (a faction that Eichorn use to be apart of), winning the DCO Tag Team Championships. Eichorn would become adouble champion. But he would soon drop both titles, as he would lose the Tag Team Titles to the Next Big Things (Brock Lesnar and Bobby Lashley), and the Hardcore Championship to Larry It. However, Eichorn would regain his Hardcore title, defeating Larry It. Mason Kronik would then challenge Eichorn for the Championship. However, this match never happened because of Val Venis defeating Eichorn for the championship on an edition of WEDF United. Notably during this reign, Eichorn had a title defense over DCO General Manager Machojef. On an episode of Flame, The Damage Gauge would lose in a #1 Contender's match to determine the next team that would face The Next Big Deal to The New Breed (Elijah Burke and Zack Ryder.) HCW (Hardcore CAW Wrestling) (2010-present In his debut match at HCW Crashdown, Eichorn defeated rival Oshujax, Lino, and Keith Cutler in a Fatal 4 Way to determine who would get a shot at the Hardcore Championship next. On the next LiveWire, Eichorn fought in a losing effort against champion Skull Raider. Eichorn then participated in the "Feast or Fired" Match at Decimation, where Oshujax would win the match. Eichorn received a shot at the Tag Titles for his efforts. His partner was revealed to be The Suspect, thus bringing the Damage Gauge to HCW. They would defeat The Major Players to get the Tag Title briefcase back, but would lose in their Championship Match against Reckless Abandon on the LiveWire before Uprising 2. Outer Limit Wrestling (2010-present) Matt Eichorn would join OLW after NAW's closure. Special Apperances Jeri-MAX Matt would make a one off appearance in the last J-MAX webshow teaming up with Danny Jackpot to defeat his rival El Jefe and Blee Blee Blee. CAW Clusterfuck Eichorn would enter at no.44, eliminating Lemarcus Carter and Mr.MITB. He would then shockingly be eliminated by Suspect, which appeared to be a heel turn. It turned out, however, to be a clever gamble by Damage Gauge, as Eichorn would distract El Jefe, who was then eliminated by Suspect, giving him the win. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *'Unhawaiian Nightmare' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) *'Twist of Fat' (Twist of Fate) *''Mandible Tree Branch'' (Mandible Claw) Championships and Accomplishments *DCO (WEDF) **DCO Tag Team Championship (x1) - with Suspect *New Age Wrestling **NAW Television Championship (1x) *It's Walleh Time **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (x3) *Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF Hardcore Championship (x2) *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **FNW World Championship (x3) Category:Something CAWful CAW